


fair & square

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Kissing, Teasing, gamer rage, just two gamer nerds having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Itaru suggested that whoever wins gets to receive a prize from the loser.He did not expect for the outcome to be like this.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	fair & square

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request!

"Not gonna lie, but you're totally pissing me off right now." Itaru grumbled through his headphones. You were able to hear the aggressive clacking of his keyboard as you snorted in response to his complaint, leaning back in your chair with a relaxed sigh.

The two of you were in your respective rooms when your boyfriend suggested that you two 1V1 each other, and whoever won got a prize. You didn't want to back down when there was so much at stake, and being confident in your own abilities, let Itaru choose the game you two would be playing. Luckily enough for you, rather than choosing a game that required 120 fps or guns, the blondie actually chose one of the more classic games. A revamp, sure, but still a classic.

"Sucks that you're losing to me in _Bomberman_ , huh?" You mocked him, a delighted laugh coming deep from within your chest as you witnessed his player get crushed by the falling blocks due to one of your items blocking his way to escape.

A groan was heard through your headset, and then a slam of a fist hitting wood. As much as Itaru was skilled at a variety of games, his skills were rusty when it came to this childhood classic. A few times you'd see his character jerk in the wrong direction and then get caught up in a spot that wasn't ideal, and even more times where his quick reflexes weren't enough to save him from the strategically placed items you scattered across the board.

It was all so very amusing and you were winning by a landslide, but Itaru just refused to give up.

"Want to take a break?" You asked seriously though after you finished up your last round of the match with him. You could hear Itaru sigh on the other side, and with how he was staying silent for the next few seconds you were just about to put your gaming session on pause and turn off your monitor to let it cool down.

"Nope. I'm gonna win and I'm gonna get that prize." He mumbled through a bunch of snacks snapping between his teeth. The determination in his voice briefly held you back from telling him what was really happening, but you told him anyway.

"You _do_ know that you've lost, like, I don't know. Five matches at this point, right?" Your smile was tentative as you brought your boyfriend back to reality. If he really did want to keep playing until he won, you two would have to continue going against each other until very late at night. Maybe even one in the morning at the earliest, considering Itaru's proposition popped up not too long ago.

"Yeah, and?" He said through a mouthful of food on the other end of your headset. You sighed, not having the heart to scold him as you scooted back into your desk while stretching your arms above your head. The stretch was very much needed, and your pleased hum had Itaru munching louder on his chips.

He wasn't going to get distracted by such pretty sounds.

"Please don't complain if you lose again." You begged him to which he only hummed in response. He wasn't listening anymore.

You knew he was serious when he decided to stop talking and started the next match without asking if you were ready. The cramping sensation in your fingers were slowly growing with how long you two have been playing for the whole day, but you didn't want to set aside your pride just yet.

You were winning fair and square right now and the only one who had a problem with it was Itaru.

The soft tapping of your keyboard and the click of your mouse was the only sound in your room as the both of you focused on the game on your computer screens, eyes squinted to focus on the monitor while your tongue stuck out in concentration, knee bouncing anxiously as you tried your best to win the round and get Itaru's will to break.

You nearly screamed out in surprise when you had just barely escaped one of his items, your hand and mouse flying out to one side to quickly move out the way as the barriers began to close down on you two. The menacing sound of the blocks thudding down on the screen made your heart race inexplicably faster and both you and Itaru made a prompt decision to lay down an item at the same time, the barriers restricting how far away you two can move.

The clock was ticking faster on your screen and with bated breath and closed eyes, you waited for either yours or Itaru's bomb to go off.

Your body flinched at the sound of the explosion, eyes still closed. You were too scared to look, but the frustrated sigh Itaru let out from the other side of the headset told you the end result.

Slumping in your chair with relief, you pressed pause on the game to talk to Itaru who seemed to be silently fuming. "Do you still wanna play?" You questioned him gently, smile bashful as you listened to him rummage around his room in annoyance as grumbles left his mouth. You could practically see him rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to keep his cool, but before you could say anything else, his headset cut off and you could hear a door slam outside.

You flinched again at the sound and quickly took off your headphones when the door to your bedroom flew open to reveal an obviously upset Itaru, blond hair dishevelled and lips pouting. He tried not to slam the door on his way in, but the door frame still managed to shake when it shut, his eyebrows creased in frustration as he quickly approached you.

His steps were filled with purpose as you tried to back away from him on your chair only for his hands to fly out and stop you by gripping onto the armrests, his smile nearing an emotion akin to wickedness as he towered over your cowering figure, an annoyed groaned escaping you once he had you cornered.

"I told you not to-- _mmf_!" Your sentence was cut off when your boyfriend grabbed you by the front of your shirt and yanked you forward until his lips clashed with yours in a fiery kiss, his tongue already poking out to invade your mouth. With how rough he was kissing you, all complaints you had had flown out the window as you melted under his overwhelming touch, soft moans spilling from your mouth.

His weight against the chair began to push you back until you both hit the wall and with your hands going numb held onto his neck with your arms instead, dragging him down to pull his body flush against yours as your legs unfurled to wrap around his hips. His hand on the armrest came up to brush your hair back from your cheek and cup your jaw in his heated palm, lazily nudging your head back as his teeth came out to tug at your bottom lip. 

"I hate playing games with you sometimes." He whispered against your reddened lips as he tugged you off your chair until you were hanging off of him, his strides hasty as he brought the two of you to your unkempt bed so that he could feel your pliant body beneath his calloused fingers.

"It's not my fault you suck." You shot back, laughing as he shot you an edgy stare. His hands found your wrists and pinned them down to the bed while the look of betrayal on his face only made you giggle more and he did his best to keep his cool. He had already lost his temper once or twice today; he couldn't do it a third time.

You peered up at his uncharacteristically sulking appearance and smiled, absolutely smitten by how adorable he was. You didn't fight against the grip he had on you, but you twisted your arms just a little to regain his attention.

"If you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked instead of trying to win."

Once again offended, Itaru squinted down at you and bumped your noses together, mouth moving to kiss the corner of your lips.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at derireo.tumblr.com!


End file.
